


Everything New And Wonderful

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: They ring in the new year together.





	Everything New And Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: so in the Christmas Dinner fic, I mentioned the Wheelers' New Year's party. So...this is that party. Lots of fluff here. This is set between seasons 2 and 3. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

Nancy really hates this party.

She's upstairs, hiding in her room, trying to avoid the Wheelers' annual New Year's event. Sure, all of her brother's friends are here, and their parents, and she could go spend time with them. But several of her dad's coworkers are also here, and her mom's friends, and they're all so  _ obnoxious. Nancy, where are you going to college? Are you seeing anyone? We know a nice young man - _

Nancy takes a deep breath, and decides she actually should get ready. "At least Jonathan will be here," she says out loud to herself. Jonathan. This relationship they're in is still new, but they've known each other forever. When they finally got together, Jonathan told her he'd wanted her, wanted this relationship, for more than a year. She had, too - but then hunting monsters, saving little brothers, and taking back ex-boyfriends all happened. 

But since they started this relationship, they've been inseparable. Nancy thought she knew Jonathan: the smart, and kind, and dedicated big brother who'd do anything for his family. The guy who sees the world through photos, who cooks breakfast, who'd rather spend the evening listening to music than going to parties. But the Jonathan she's come to know these past few weeks she likes even more. The Jonathan who's affectionate, flirty, and always wants to make her happy. 

He told her last week, after his family's Christmas dinner, that he wanted to celebrate the new year with her. Maybe no one will notice if they sneak away for their own party. She puts a mixtape from Jonathan in her stereo, and puts on the new dress she bought for this party. Nancy knows who she's actually doing all of this for.

###

She's in the kitchen chatting with Claudia Henderson when the Byers arrive. Will quickly says hello before joining the boys downstairs, and Nancy hears Joyce in the living room, talking with her mom. Nancy fills a plate with snacks and is about to go back upstairs when she feels two hands on her waist. 

He's here, and he's giving her  _ that look. _

"Jonathan! So nice of you to fi-," but she doesn't get the rest of the sentence out before he's kissing her and mumbling something in her ear about midnight. "Way to make an entrance, Jonathan," she says, laughing. "I was just about to get away from this lame party again. Too many questions and conversations I don't want to have with people I barely know." 

Jonathan glances in to the living room, and takes Nancy's hand, leading her that way. "Come on," he tells her, "let's go answer one of their questions."

###

They spend most of the night hand-in-hand, talking about the Snow Ball, Christmas, and their plans for the rest of their winter break. Jonathan jokes about Dustin "putting the moves" on Nancy at the Snow Ball; Nancy tells Joyce about how nervous Jonathan was to dance with her. Karen Wheeler left mistletoe in the entryway to the kitchen, and Jonathan stands under it every chance he gets. Nancy kisses him every time, and Jonathan thinks he might take the mistletoe home with him. Nancy tells him that she bought her new dress just for him, and Jonathan blushes a little, telling her that she looks  _ breathtaking _ . He's not so bad himself, in a new blue sweater, and his best pair of jeans.

Joyce steals Nancy for a minute to talk to her, and Jonathan isn't sure what to do. He glances at Ted Wheeler, who's been watching Jonathan and Nancy all night. And then Nancy's back, and he missed her. "What did my mom want to talk to you about?," he asks her, nervously. She learns in to him and puts her hands in his as she whispers, "I'll tell you later."

###

"5 minutes!"

It's almost midnight, and most of the partygoers have left. The boys are still downstairs, not all that interested in watching the ball drop. Joyce and Karen are in the dining room, discussing  _ something  _ \- Jonathan thinks it's probably about him and Nancy. They've only been together for a few weeks, but he feels something he's pretty sure is love for her. Other than his mom and Will, it's something he hasn't felt for another person before. It gives him butterflies. It's a different kind of love -

_ Ten, nine, eight, seven  _ -

something all-consuming -

_ Six, five, four - _

and a bit scary - 

_ Three, two, one! _

and something so wonderful. 

_ Happy New Year!  _

And he's kissing Nancy again, as the revelers in New York City celebrate 1985. Jonathan hopes he and Nancy will be there soon, bringing in a new year together in Times Square. 

###

It's three a.m., and it's started snowing. Jonathan came back about an hour after the Byers' left, climbing in Nancy's window, whispering that it was time to have their own party. She snuck two glasses of champagne up to her room for the occasion. Now, as they're snuggled together under three layers of blankets, Jonathan has a question for her.

"What did my mom want to talk to you about earlier?"

Nancy rolls over, resting her head on his arm, half asleep. "Oh, you know," she says, "just things. About the party, Christmas dinner, the latest fashion trends, how she thinks her son loves a girl."

Nancy's falling back to sleep when Jonathan pulls her as close to him as possible. His heart is pounding. "Maybe that's because I do love a girl."

"I love you too, Jonathan," she says. "Now please go to sleep."

He thinks 1985 is going to be pretty awesome.

  
  
  



End file.
